Unforgetable
by ArianaBeauty
Summary: Spencer and Hanna go to Florida for there Spring break, While there, Spencer meets a girl named Faith who leads her to her three friends. Spencer becomes close to Brit and often confuses her for Hanna. Brit gets Spencer into something Spencer would never normally do. this Spring Break will defiantly be unforgettable. *First chapter sets up story so it's not the best, Sorry*
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings looked in her closet for a shirt that would look awesome yet comfy.

"I wish I could go with you guys." Aria complains watching Spencer decide what cloth to bring. Spencer turns her direction throwing her hands down to her side.

"I wish you could too. Why can't you again?" Spencer asks.

Aria signs then lay's back on the bed. "Mom needs help moving." Spencer turns back to her closet and continues to talk to Aria.

"That sucks. Hey which shirt." She asks holding out a lose blue tank top with the word pink in large letters across the top then a pink one with the word Barbie in cursive black letters.

"You own shirts like that?" Aria asks with her jaw dropped. Spencer laughs.

"I got like 5 of them from Hanna for my birthday, I just never wore them". Spencer said still holding them to her side in the air.

"Take all of them, trust me." Aria say's getting up and started to help fold the tank tops. Her bag consists of mainly tank tops Aria choose out along with matching shorts for each shirt. Aria walks over to her dresser.

"This swimsuit". Aria said smiling huge will pulling out an Orange strapless bikini top and matching bikini bottoms.

"How about no?" Spencer asks sarcastically.

"Come on Spence, You're going to Florida. No one will now you there, get out of your comfort zone a little bit." Aria says smiling. Spencer is silent for a few minutes then Aria begins to dance with the swimsuit by shaking it back and forth.

"Fine." Spencer says finally.

"Yay!" Aria claps then throws them in her suit case. "You're all ready to go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to leave Sunday!" Hanna sings well putting some cloth in her suit case. Hanna heard a little knock on the door then looked up. "Hey, Em." Emily waved then shut the door.

"Shouldn't you be at swim practice?" Hanna asked as she stopped packing. Emily finally found someone who was welling to train her and let her watch the practices when she was injured.

"I should but I wanted to come see you before you left for spring break." Emily said walking over to her and leaned against her bed.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asks Emily.

"Of course I just really want to go". Emily says smiling.

"I want you to be there too". Hanna says hugging Emily.

"So it's just gonna be you and Spencer?" Emily asks letting go of her.

"Yeah, she says she couldn't wait to go." Hanna said throwing her last piece of clothing, a Pair of her blue skinny jeans, in to her red suitcase.

"It will be a good bonding experience for you guys I mean, you don't spend that much time together." Emily shrugs.

"I spend a lot of time with her." Hanna said in her defense.

"Whatever, so you have everything packed?" Emily asked. Hanna shakes her head yes.

"I can't wait to go; it's going to be so much fun."

**XXXXXXX**

"I can't wait to get there!" Hanna Said excitedly will hang griping Spencer's arm. Spencer laughed then looked out the airplanes window.

"Me neither." Spencer agreed. Hanna rested her head on Spencer's shoulder then looked up at her.

"It won't be boring you think, right?" Hanna giggles.

Spencer smiles, "Of course not."

Hanna smiled big. "This is gonna be the best trip ever."

**End**

**A/N Sorry for any mistakes, I know this chapter is short but I will continue it when I get back from camping Tuesday! I just really wanted to have it up before I left Sunday (Tomorrow). Other chapters will hopefully be longer. Anyway sorry for any mistakes made that were not caught. Also, please no hate, if you don't like it just go find another story to read? I don't know just no hate please **

**P.s gonna try to put chapter two up tonight cause this is really not the interesting of a chapter :P**


	2. This Isn't My Phone

Chapter 2-

The plane ride lasted probably about 45 Minutes before the landed. Once there Hanna couldn't contain her excitement but Spencer remained calm. Spencer was waiting for her luggage for a while and neither of theirs has shown up quite yet.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Spencer said and Hanna let her go. Spencer walked not paying attention because she was on her phone and ran into a dark haired girl.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer said and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Oh don't worry about it." The girl assured.

"Here." Spencer said handing her bag.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "You look familiar, have we meant before?" the pretty girl asks.

"I don't think so." Spencer said. "I'm Spencer by the way." She added in.

"Faith." She said with a smile.

"Well Faith it was nice meeting you." Spencer said sincerely.

"It was nice meeting you too, Spencer." She said laughed. "Well, I gotta go meet my friends, see you around maybe?" Faith asks.

"Maybe." Spencer added. They waved to each other and Spencer continued her walk to the bathroom. Spencer after finished washed her hands while looking at her reflection. Soon she heard a ringtone she didn't recognize go off and she could've sworn no one else was in the bathroom. After it rang a couple times she realized it was coming from her pocket.

"This isn't my phone". Spencer whispers to herself as the phone rings. The name came across as "Brit". Spencer answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Who is this?" the girl on the other end asked. She sounded just like Hanna.

"Spencer." She said confused.

"Is Faith with you?" Brit asked. _So this is faith's phone_ she thought.

"No, I think we accidently switched phones". Spencer explained then gave Brit her phone number to her phone.

"Thank you." Brit said before hanging up.

Spencer walked back to Hanna keeping a look out for Faith at the same time.

"I tried calling you! You're bag came like right after you left". Hanna said handing her bag to her.

"Sorry I ran into someone and we switched phones." Spencer said tried to explain as they walked out.

"Well call your phone and ask her if there's any time you can meet." Hanna said as they sat in the back of a taxi.

"Okay I will". Spencer said calling the number. It rang a couple times but someone answered

"Hello." Spencer asks.

"I'm so sorry Spencer". She said nervously.

"It's all good but umm, I would kind of like my phone back." Spencer laughed.

"So where do you want meet?" Faith asked her.

"Anywhere here works for me." Spencer said staring out the window

"Me and a couple of my friends are going to see this rapper preform, you can come if you want and we can switch phones back there". Faith suggests.

"Sure, just send me the address". Spencer laughed.

"Great! See you tomorrow." Faith said happily then hung up the phone.

"So". Hanna said encouraging her to tell her what Faith had said.

"She is going to be at this concert for some rapper and she invited me and we'd switch phones back there". Spencer smiled. "You should come too".

"What rapper?" Hanna asks.

Spencer shrugs. "She didn't say but she sent me the address."

"I'll come with you just don't leave me alone." Hanna laughed. Spencer laughs.

Soon later they got to the Hotel. It was over 20 stories and the rooms where huge.

"I'll take this bed!" Hanna yells running to the left side. Spencer laughed.

Spencer and Hanna both laid in bed 20 minutes later.

"So Spencer. How's everything been?" Hanna asks as they both are looking up at the ceiling.

"Good, you?" Spencer asked fairly confused.

"Good." Hanna says.

"Do you really want to go tomorrow?" Spencer asks turning to her side to look at her.

"Of course." Hanna said sounding excided. "It sounds like it's a great time."

"Okay". Spencer said and smiled.

Hanna's began to fall asleep slowly and Spencer didn't interrupt her and let her sleep.

**A/N Sorry if it's boring and any mistakes, no hate please! Well try to have a new chapter Tuesday (:**


	3. No One Would Ever Judge Her For It

**Everydaydreamer: Thank you for the review and you don't sound like a bitch at all. I'll try and work on that some more! (:**

"Hurry up!" Spencer yells to Hanna from the bed.

"I'm almost done!" Hanna Yelled back at her from the bathroom.

"You said that 20 minutes ago." Spencer called to her.

"Just wait." She said coming out of the bathroom.

"Like?" She questions. She was wearing a strong pink color bikini.

"Yeah." Spencer said annoyed going into the bathroom.

"Oh wait Spence!" Hanna called running into the bathroom behind her. "I've seen these kinds of things on MTV. Everyone where's a bikini so I grabbed yours." Hanna said sounding sweet handing it to her. Spencer was going to fight it but decided it wasn't worth it.

Spencer smiled lightly. "Thank you." Spencer shut the door behind her as Hanna skipped off happily.

Spencer took a shower; blow dried her hair then straightened it. Spencer stared at the orange strapless top thinking if she should even wear it. Spencer didn't want to disappoint Hanna which she thought she might very well do if she didn't put it on because Hanna is very easily disappointed or well give her the guilt trip. Spencer bites her lip then put on the orange strapless top. Spencer froze for a second admiring herself in the mirror. To her surprise, she liked it on her. She put on orange bottoms that fit the underwear with a thick string to tie it around the waist sides.

"Spencer, are you ready?" Hanna asks.

Spencer begins to nod her head, "Yes!" She called out before turning around toward the bathroom door and walking out.

Hanna's mouth dropped. "Oh my god". Hanna looked at Spencer up and down. "You look beautiful".

Spencer giggled. "Thank you".

Hanna led her out to their rental car and sat in the driver's seat.

"Did she send you the address?" Hanna asks Spencer after she sat down.

"Yeah uh here". Spencer says handing her the phone with the text message.

"Does this thing have GPS?" Hanna said playing with the old flip phone.

"No." Spencer said taking the phone back. "Use your phone's". Hanna thought about it for a minute then handed Spencer her phone. Spencer entered the address and to their surprise, the place was barely 3 blocks away. Hanna made it there in less than 10 minutes.

"This place is huge." Hanna said staring at it. Spencer laughed.

"Let's go find Faith". Spencer said then dragged Hanna inside. The walked through ignoring everyone in there tell they got out back which was full of topless girls, Alcohol, and Drugs.

"I don't think I want to be here anymore." Hanna said feeling uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Spencer said grabbing her hand. "Just don't take your top off." Hanna laughed. They continued to walk and soon found faith.

"Faith?" Spencer asks and the girl turns around.

"Hey Spencer!" Faith yells happily.

"Can we get her phone?" Hanna said jumping to the chase.

"Yeah, here". Faith said handing to her. Spencer gave Faith hers and she placed it in her orange bikini top.

"Let's go know". Hanna whispered to Spencer.

"Hold on". Spencer whispered back.

"Hey, why don't I introduce you to my friends?" Faith offered.

"Sure." Spencer said shrugging.

"I'm gonna go back to the hotel". Hanna said biting her lip.

"You sure?" Spencer asked. Hanna nodded her head yes then walked away. Spencer began to follow faith around the crowd to the second floor where two bottle blonds where setting.

"Hey." Faith said to the two girls. The one on the left lit the end of her weed pipe (**A/N I don't know what they're called, sorry)** then waved.

"Who's this?" The one on the right asked.

"Spencer." Faith answered.

"Oh well I'm Cotty and this is Candy and Brits around here somewhere". Cotty answered.

Faith and Spencer stood there awkwardly for about 30 seconds.

"Want some?" Candy asked pointing the tube toward her.

"I'm good." Spencer said politely.

"Come on, try it. It's not that bad". Candy said bagging. Spencer went to answer when a girl behind her starting talking.

"Oh my god this place is awesome!" The girl said. Spencer lifted an eyebrow. The girl looked just like Hanna. Candy handed to the tube to the girl who smoked a little bit of it.

"You want some?" She asked pointing toward her like Candy did.

"I'm okay". Spencer declined.

"Come on." She said smiling. Spencer looked to faith who shrugged.

"It's up to you." Faith said. Spencer finally took it out of her hand and tried it so they would stop trying to get her to do it. Spencer took one breathe of it and she actually liked it.

"See it wasn't so bad!" The girl who looked like Hanna said.

"It actually wasn't Hanna". Spencer said sarcastically.

She lifted an eyebrow confused, "whose Hanna?"

"Aren't you Hanna?"

"No, my names Brit". Brit said standing there awkwardly.

"Oh". Spencer said. It should've clicked in her head she wasn't Hanna, Hanna left a little but ago.

* * *

Throughout the night they got to see the rapper they were there for, Alien, and Spencer got herself drunk with Brit, Faith, Cotty, and Candy.

"You seem to really like it". Brit laughed at Spencer who smoked more of the weed that was left. Spencer blowed the smoke out of her mouth.

"It's like heaven". Spencer laughed.

Spencer didn't know what it was but around them she felt like she could be herself, try things she never would, act out and no one would ever judge her for it.

**A/N so I know it's moving along pretty fast but I have it all planed out to make it last longer, hope you liked it, no hate please! Love you all, Ari 3**


End file.
